ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Khan
How Khan joined the Tourney Khan makes his introductory appearance in the episode Space Seed, first broadcast on February 16, 1967. According to the backstory revealed in the episode, Khan is one of a group of genetically engineered super-humans, bred to be free of the usual human mental and physical limitations, who were removed from power after the Eugenics Wars of the 1990s. Khan had been both the most successful conqueror and the most benign ruler of the group, ruling more than a quarter of the Earth's area across Asia to the Middle East from 1992 to 1996 with a firm but generally peaceful hand until he was deposed. While most of the supermen were killed or sentenced to death, Khan and 84 others escaped Earth by way of the sleeper ship SS Botany Bay. The Botany Bay is discovered by the crew of the Enterprise in 2267, with Khan and 72 of the 84 crew members of the Botany Bay still alive, cryogenically frozen in suspended animation. How to Unlock The following must be completed in order to unlock Khan: *Play 147 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Kenshin, finish Classic Mode. For both methods, you must fight Khan at Final Destination. After defeating Khan, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Khan Noonien Singh, the most evil tyrant of 1990s Earth." He will be seen right of Darby, left of Ganryu, above Batman, and below Angel. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Meditates. After the announcer calls his name Khan lunges and does a left thrust punch and says "The battle begins again!". Special Attacks Sikh Lariat (Neutral) Khan runs forward a bit and does a lariat. Calcutta Slammer (Side) Khan reaches his arms to grab someone. If he connects, he will do a German Suplex, then a Body Slam. Punjab Drop (Up) Khan jumps up like an athlete with his arms open. Shou;ld he touch an airborne opponent, he will bring himself above his opponent, grab his/her waist then slam the opponent into the ground. India Beater (Down) Khan waves his arms as if trying to beat something. He is rapidly attacking, ending with a downward strike. Tapping B can give more hits to the opponent. Ship Overload (Hyper Smash) A control panel appears near Khan and he presses buttons. After pressing enough, a warning beep (like the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Nuke warning) is heard as Khan threatens "This place flares up like an exploding sun within seconds!" If the opponent does not KO Khan within 10 seconds, an explosion covers the screen and takes a life from the opponent's stock. India Destruction (Final Smash) Khan opens his arms and says "No one can stop me!" then runs forward. If he connects, he does a German Suplex, then a Fireman's Carry, then a Backbreaker, then sets his opponent on his back, and spins violently, until Khan throws the opponent off with damage. Khan then says "Improve man, and you can't be destroyed!" Victory Animations #Khan stomps the ground then throws an uppercut saying "This is the price you pay for undermining my rule!". #*Khan stomps the ground then throws an uppercut saying "See you in hell!". (Kirk victories only) #Khan sips a wine and throws the glass and says "All who stands against me should be killed.". #Khan throws four punches and says "Remember the name Khan Noonien Singh, when we meet in the afterlife!". #*Khan throws four punches and says "That sand really tickles, but did little entertainment.". (Gaara victories only) #*Khan throws four punches and says "This Mishima Zaibatsu is mine!". (Heihachi victories only) #*Khan throws four punches and says "That fighting spirit, will make an excellent addition to my empire.". (Nina victories only) #*Khan throws four punches and says "Do you accept it, being my bride, Xianghua?". (Xianghua victories only) #*Khan throws four punches and says "The weaker a girl is, the more she loses.". (Xiaoyu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Khan energizes to his start point and says "All will bow to me.". Special Quotes *Kirk, I've waited a long time for this. (When fighting Kirk) *Having hard times checking our progress, Chekov? (When fighting Chekov) *I've endured Ceti Alpha V's desert land, it was hard! (When fighting Gaara) *Where I live, it's where you die. (When fighting Heihachi) *And ours shall be a glorious fight! (When fighting Nina) *I'm sorry it came to this, we COULD have been friends... (When fighting Xianghua) *Battle always goes on. (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *Due to Ricardo Montalban's death, Khan shares his English voice actor with Azazel, Night Terror, the Joker, Tiki Tong, Greil, Lachlan Wiggle, and Achmed the Dead Terrorist. *Whenever Khan Noonien Singh is present in any gameplay of SSB Tourney or the sequel, the sounds of suspenseful bells are added to the background music. *The portrait of Khan that his lover, Marla McGivers worked on appears in the photo briefing of Gaara's opening. In addition, Marla McGivers is seen dying in Khan's FMV in a flashback, and as a dossier. *The rival of Khan Noonien Singh is Gaara of the Sand Waterfall. The second rival of Khan Noonien Singh is Mumbo Jumbo. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Star Trek characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who harm the background music Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Evil Aligned Characters